omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sly Cooper (Character)
Character Synopsis Though it is unclear as to how much Sly had to cope with the murder of his debated on being criminal parents, the crafty anthropomorphic raccoon thief grew in well cared mental stability by the help of his friends Bentley and Murray who helped him become a family avenger in getting eighty percent of the fiendish five behind bars and slaying the mechanical anthropomorphic semi-pure evil non-stop grudge filled complete monster that is Clockwerk. More than seven hundred and thirty days later, Sly has to destroy the persistent and relentless minded Clockwerk who's parts was used by the Klaww gang for their own personal gain. With great adversary by intellectual help of Bentley and brute strength of The Murray, the main trio arrived to their destination in defeating the Klaww members and eventually killing the back stabbing police woman Neyla who took hold the entirety of Clockwerks body for herself. Needing to recruit more Cooper gang members to obtain his millions worth of stolen dollars, Sly arrived to face against the final boss of the game being his father other wise known as Conner Coopers brains member of his trio being Dr. M who was defeated and collapsed by rocks colliding unto his death. Faking a loss of memory to fool Carmelita, made Sly and her become a romantic buddy cop boyfriend and girlfriend type of relationship where they will lived happily ever after. That is until the fourth installment came along, where Sly and his gang had to stop Le Paradox from messing with Slys ancestors lives and him ruling the world with his own self desired wealth. Being fooled by Le Paradox, Sly was transported into the distant past that is Egypt, where Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita have to find his whereabouts on how to get him back. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Sly Cooper (Verse) '''Name: '''Sly Cooper, Ringtail (Carmelita) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''18 to 22 years old (Sly Cooper Quadrilogy) '''Classification: '''Master thief, Cooper clan member, Cooper gang member, Criminal (Interpol) '''Special Abilties: '''Invisibility, Stealth (Being a master thief, Sly has been able to perform heist, and knock people out from behind.), Limited Time Manipulation, Athleticism (Throughout practice and plausible natural inheritance, Sly can perform feats of athletcism of many categories.) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Sly can damage Cars, and knock out an enemy in one hit) 'Speed: '''At least '''Subsonic,' Subsonic + '(With Slow time abilities) Possibly Massively Hypersonic '(Sly was jumping away from Rajan who was trying to blast electrical bolts at him.) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '(Sly can get large guards up above him with his cane, but it is unclear if he was using offensive power to cause this much force to happen or his own lifting strength.) 'Striking Ability: Unknown (Without Cane), Wall Class '(With Cane) 'Durability: Wall Level Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range,' Tens of Meters' (With Carmelita's Jetpack) Intelligence: Above Average '''(Sly is a crafty charismatic charmer, especially with fooling Carmelita by multiple times.) '''Weaknesses: '''Because of the retcon in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Slys power ups were made to be a limitation to his abilities, obviously meaning that he has to wait until It's available to regain. Might can be too over trusting with his enemies, this was shown during his time when Le Paradox was about to fall to his death, with Le Paradox begging for mercy, Sly saves him only having this back fire badly on him. Other Attributes '''List of equipment: His Cane, Carmelitas Jetpack, Parachute Notable Attacks/Techniques * Dive: '''In a quick jolt of blitz energy, this causes Sly to to make to jump front wards to his enemy, killing or damaging them in the process, though there maybe other uses that this technique can be used besides from being an attack move, this technique can help in quickly entering areas in a tight quick time event. * '''Roll: '''Not having going through any setbacks when performing this feat, Sly can make his body to be shaped like a ball, granting him access to maneuver from wherever his hearts content. * '''Slow: '''More limited in comparison to one in Sly Cooper thieves in time, Sly slows time along with himself while jumping. * '''Coin Magnetism: A delightful offering from one of the missing pages of the thievius raccoonus, this lets Sly be able to gain more coins from a much further distance, so that he can buy more power ups. * Ninja Spire Jump: '''Something of elegance, this makes Sly have a well delicate handled balance with the proportion of his body and toes, allowing him to not fall so easily from the edge of tall areas. * '''Mine: '''Using his hat, this can cause his enemies to blow to smithereens by it. * '''Fast: '''Was able to enhance the speed of time including himself. * '''Decoy: '''This type of usage is meant to make a replica of Sly into making people think it's him when it isn't. * '''Rail Walk and Slide: '''Typical recurring procedure of Slys atheletic capabilities which causes a performance of him being able to slide and walk on rails. * '''Computer Hacking: '''Like Bentley, Sly has the skills to hack into some tight locked security systems that are challenging to hack into. * '''Invisibility: One of more essential aspects of stealth, gives Sly the ability to appear completely formless, so that no living being in the game can see him. * Defy Gravity: '''Despite the sheer of depth of velocity that Sly can withstand on landing impact, there is still to a certain degree a limit to how much impact he can stand and has this ability to make up for it by not taking any damage by it. * '''Stun: '''Somewhat of a paralysis type of ability, this can stun Slys attackers giving the raccoon a chance to either A, run away, or B, beat the living daylights while having a head start while doing it. * '''Slow time: '''Being able to slow time, Sly can do so in Sly 4 without his own speed being affected. * '''Smoke Bomb: '''A necessity for stealth performer's of average wealth, Sly can a smoke bomb that can give him a chance in not being seen by any guards. * '''Combat Dodge: '''Using this coin paid game mechanic, Sly can avoid offenses from his enemies with this power up. * '''Stealth Slide: Enhances Slys stealth so well that even in running he is challenging to detect. * Alarm Clock: A classic tool for throwing people off the job focus, giving Sly the alternative to accomplish his mission in a more perfected manner. * Thief Reflexes: '''Very much similar to the slow time ability in Sly 1, is a power up for simply slowing the game mechanics of time. * '''Silent Obliteration: '''A much more effective approach in knocking out any opponent/guard/enemy is non other than silent obliteration that has much less set backs in doing so with the limit gauge aside. * '''Feral Pounce: With the name fitting Slys anthropomorphic species is a power up that extends Sly to greater heights than what he can do normally. * Rocket Boots: '''Improving from the stealth slide, Sly uses rockets to enhance his speed when sliding around guards that they don't hear. * '''Shadow Power Level 1 and 2: With the first giving Sly the chance to be invisible, the second level of Shadow Power up perfects the previous better by giving him more options to attack and pickpocket his guards. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Athletes Category:Sly Cooper Category:Games Category:Thieves Category:Protagonist Category:Invisibility Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Characters Category:Gravity Users